The Shocks of the Afterlife
by Carebear96
Summary: When Clary is attacked and killed by a greater demon how will Jace react? What will he do? He will do anything in his power to protect Clary, so what lengths will he go to bring Clary back to life? This is a one shot unless people like it and give me heaps of reviews. Rated M just to be safe with violent and future sexual refrences.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is just a one shot that I had in mind for ages, to the point that it was bugging me until I wrote it. So it will remain a one shot unless I get enough positive reviews, then I will develop it into a story. So read and review and then tell me what you all think please? Ok, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns all rights to The Mortal Instruments.**

The night was cold, wet and dark. Rain poured down in heavy droplets and puddles of water were scattered everywhere over the roads and footpaths of New York City. The familiar smell of pollution and cigarettes lingered in the air as Clary Fray walked along central park on her way to meet her boyfriend, Jace Wayland. She kicked up the colourful autumn leaves that were dispersed everywhere on the grass and footpath. She huffed in frustration as she walked along. Jace still refused to teach her how to fight and denied her the chance to train. He said that it was too dangerous and that she would be safer hidden behind him. She sighed again as she looked up and saw Taki, the place where her and Jace agreed to meet everyone. She looked through the window where she saw Magnus smiling at her. She waved back and opened the door of the restaurant, hearing the now familiar sound of the tinkling of the bell when the door was pushed open.

The restaurant was fairly crowded. No one except Jace and Simon looked up as she entered. As she was walking towards them she could hear two werewolves arguing over who would win in a fight, Magnus Bane or Albus Dumbledore from Harry Potter. Clary couldn't help but giggle at their foolishness. She slid in the booth beside Jace where he then slipped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"Hello beautiful," Jace whispered in her ear and gently kissed her.

She smiled. "Hi."

Jace looked down at the beauty beside him. He felt himself relax almost sub-consciously. Jace hadn't even realised how rigged he had been until she was safe by his side. He knew that as long as she was with him that nothing would happen to her. He would give his life for her and he knew that she would give hers for his, and that scared the crap out of him. He couldn't live, or breath without her and just the thought of her not existing at all left him breathless.

As Clary laughed now with Simon, Jace could feel the waves of laughter roll through her. He could see the way her eyes crinkled in the corners as she smiled and the snort that would come out of her nose when she would breath in. everything about her way beautiful and she didn't even realise it.

As if Clary could sense his eyes on her she looked up to meet his glance. She smiled at him and he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. Jace felt the surprised gasp that slipped from between her lips and he smiled. Jace found that the longer he stayed there kissing her, the more passionate the kiss got. He snaked his free hand that wasn't around her waist up into her hair where it twisted amongst the knots. Clary moaned as she opened up more for him and pressed closer to him, so that she was half in his lap. There was a groan and an awkward cough from someone at the table and Jace looked up to see Simon with his hands covering his face, Alec looked embarrassed, Izzy looked annoyed and Magnus looked amused.

"Hey! No PDA in front of me! It's like seeing my own sister having sex," Simon complained.

Jace smirked as Clary pulled away from me, a blush working its way up her cheeks and into her face.

"No one said you had to look rat boy," Jace snickered which earned me a slap on my arm from Clary.

"His name's Simon, Jace," she scowled.

Jace laughed and kissed Clary on the top of her head. "I'm sorry babe."

Clary rolled her eyes just as the waitress Kaelie walked over to their table. She seemed to puff out her chest more than usual as she came up to stand beside Jace.

"Are you guys ready to order?" She asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"Yes thanks, I have the large fries and cheeseburger meal thanks," Clary said.

Kaelie shot her a disgusted look from the amount of fat that she would be consuming but then proceeded to take the others orders. When she took Jace's order, which was the last order, she bent down so that she could hear him better, but also so that her breasts were in Jace's face, so that he had no option but to look.

Clary felt the rage that built up inside her that was cold and unfamiliar. She clenched her fists and abruptly stood up from the table, surprising everyone.

"Look here slut. If you don't get your boobs out of my boyfriend's face I'll light those scraps of material that you call clothes on fire and then chain you to the pole outside naked, leaving you open for any demon who wants you."

Clary then pushed her chair away from the table as everyone else looked at her opened mouthed.

"What?" Clary asked annoyed.

"I-" Simon began but he didn't know what to say.

This was his best friend Clary that never got upset anyone. Never got mad, never got annoyed, never made threats and most importantly, never got jealous.

Clary huffed and then started to stalk off back out of the restaurant after only being in there for five minutes.

"Clary, wait!"

Clary whirled around only to come face to face with Jace.

"And _you_," She said poking her finger at his chest. "Shouldn't have been looking down her top! You should have had enough respect and loyalty towards me to look away!" Clary cried angrily.

"It was a bit hard when her boobs were in my face babe," Jace snapped and then regretted it instantly.

He knew how insecure Clary was and him snapping at her when other girls hit on him wasn't going to help this argument. He started to reached out for her but she flinched away from him.

"Clary…"

"Don't touch me, Jace. Or I'll-"

She suddenly broke off not knowing what to say.

"You'll what?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'll kick you in the vagina."

Jace couldn't help it, he laughed. "I don't have one baby."

"You will when I'm through with you," she threated.

Behind them there was a sound of someone choking on their drink and when Jace looked he saw Magnus coughing and being patted on the back by Alec.

"Clary-"

But she had already started walking away. She was at the door by the time Jace started to go after her but was held back by Isabelle.

"Let her be Jace. Just give her space. She'll come around." Izzy smiled at him sympathetically, something she never does so Jace could tell that she was being sincere.

"But-"

"No Jace, look, how would you feel if you were Clary huh? How would you feel if ever girl that was prettier than yourself were throwing themselves at your boyfriend and he was looking down their tops? You'd be hurt wouldn't you?" Izzy asked at him sounding a bit mad.

"Well, yeah… But to me no one is prettier than Clary, Izzy. She doesn't even realise how beautiful she is."

This time Izzy smiled. "We know that but she doesn't Jace."

He dropped his head defeated and ran a hand through his hair. "God I am such a jackass," Jace sighed chewing on his bottom lip.

"We all know that Jace," Izzy smirked.

Jace gave her an exasperated look when suddenly a scream that came from outside ripped through the air. Everyone's head at the table snapped up and Jace just _knew_ that the scream belonged to Clary.

"_Clary,_" he whispered and ran out the restaurant quicker than anyone could draw in a breath.

By the time Jace was out the door he could hear his siblings and friends following him to see what had happened. They ran around the corner into a nearby alley and what Jace saw stopped him in his tracks.

There stood the Greater Demon Abbadon with his bad smell and horrid looks. But that wasn't what made Jace freeze in place.

In Abbadon's hold was Clary hanging upside down with blood flowing down her arms and chest.

"_Clary!_"

In that instant Jace regretted all the times he denied Clary of training to become a shadowhunter. He should have taught her himself so that she could be the best of the best. If he had taught her how to fight then maybe she wouldn't be in this position, and she wouldn't be hurt. The guilty and the remorse gripped him making it hard to breath. If he lost her, he wouldn't know why it would be worth living. She was his everything.

And she didn't even know it.

It only took Jace half a second to think and feel all this before he was leaping into action. He pulled out a seraph blade crying out its name as he did so.

"_Israfiel!_"

Jace caught the demon across its chest which made it drop Clary as it howled in pain. Jace watched as Clary slumped to the ground, so small, and so lifeless. Jace only allowed a slither of worry to go through him before he focused back on the fight.

The demon strike out, catching Jace by surprise. Jace skidded back along the concrete where he then hit the brick wall behind him. His head thumped the wall pretty hard and for just a moment Jace's world spun before he then got a grip on himself and threw himself back into the fight.

In front of him, Izzy, Alec and Simon were fighting the Abbadon demon, and Simon was using his vampire speed to distract the demon while Alec and Izzy struck out at it. Off to the side Magnus was crouching over an unconscious Clary.

There was a scream and Jace whipped around just in time to catch Izzy who came flying at him. He set her gently on her feet and she looked at him gratefully.

"Thanks," She panted.

"It's fine," He answered and then they both joined the fight once again.

Jace, having the special ability to jump high heights, jumped up on the demon's shoulders and got a good grip. The demon was busy trying to swat Jace off of his shoulders that he hadn't seen Alec who raised his bow and fired an arrow directly into Abbadon's heart.

Abbadon screeched and then disappeared as it went back to its own dimension.

Jace dropped to the ground as the Demon vanished and fell to the ground with a soft thud. He straightened up and saw Izzy who was looking at Simon, who was looking at Clary.

Jace ran forward pushing past Simon roughly as he knelt down beside Clary's side.

The first thing Jace saw was the blood that was _everywhere_ and then Clary's ghostly white pale skin. Her breathing was shallow and labored. Her eyes were closed and her arms were splayed out at her sides carelessly.

"Clary…" Jace whispered stroking hair away from her face.

At Jace's touch Clary's eyelids fluttered and they focused on Jace as she struggled to keep her eyes open.

"Jace…" Clary whispered.

Jace felt a strange sensation grip his stomach as he leant over Clary to press his lip tenderly to her forehead, and after a minute he realised that it was grief.

He couldn't lose her, not after everything they had been through. He _couldn't_.

"Please Clary, stay with me. Magnus will heal you. You're going to be fine," he said but more so to convince himself.

Clary's eyelids were falling closed again and her pulse was growing fainter and the grip she had on his shirt was growing weaker.

"_Magnus!_" Jace screamed and Magnus was there beside him in an instant.

"Heal her! Or help her, just do… something! Please!" Jace begged.

Magnus looked up at Alec, Isabelle and Simon; they knew as well as he did that this Jace wasn't the arrogant and sarcastic Jace that they were used to seeing. This was the kind and caring Jace that only Clary ever got to see.

Tears were streaming down Izzy's face and she never cried, even Simon who was a vampire looked un-naturally pale at seeing his best friend dying before his eyes.

Clary was now gasping for breath when she suddenly took one last jaggered breath and then stopped breathing all together.

"Clary. Clary!" Jace yelled shaking her shoulders lightly at first and then more roughly. "Clary!"

Isabelle was now sobbing into Simon's chest as his arms encircled her and tears glistened on his cheeks. Magnus stood back with Alec looking mournfully in on the scene feeling a bit like an intruder, but at the moment Jace couldn't care. All he cared about was that the love of his life had stopped breathing.

"Clary please! It's my fault! If I hadn't made you mad in the restaurant and hadn't looked down Kaelie's top then you'd still be here and I wouldn't be losing you. I _can't_ lose you. Please Clary, come back to me," He said finishing in a whisper. "_Please._"

Alec who had been Jace's brother ever since they were young had _never_ seen Jace cry, but he guessed we all have our breaking points and he often wondered what it would take for Jace to break. Now he knew.

The tears just rolled off Jace's cheeks as he gripped his love tighter in his hold refusing to believe that she was dead.

Simon who had been silent throughout the whole thing now stepped forward.

"There is a way to save her Jace," He said quietly. So quiet that Jace almost didn't hear him.

Jace's head snapped up and fixed the Daylighter with his piercing gaze. "What is it Simon? I'll do it, whatever it is, I'll do it." Anyone could hear the chocked sobs that were coming out of the boy's throat.

Simon bit his lip and then winced as his fangs bit into his lower lip. It was the first time that Simon had ever heard Jace Wayland call him _Simon_. It was always Daylighter, or Rat boy or Mundane.

"Well, I can bite her."

Jace's head jerked around and glared at Simon. He clutched Clary tighter to his chest and growled at Simon who was bending down to them.

"No way Bloodsucker. No way in _hell_!" Jace yelled and cried at the same time.

"It's the only way Jace, but if I'm going to do it, I have to do it now or it will be too late and Clary _will_ die. Unless you let me bite her and then I can turn her," Simon ordered.

Jace bit his lip as a few stray tears streaked down his cheeks. He then turned to glare at Simon as he began leaning in towards Clary.

"Wait, she needs to have some of your blood in her first to be able to transition into a vampire," He said.

Simon nodded. "I can cut my wrist or something and then hold my wrist over Clary's mouth so that she swallows my blood." Simon paused so he could allow time for everyone to soak that in. "So what do you say Jace? It's your call."

Jace deliberated for only a second before he hesitantly nodded. "Alright Simon. Do it."

They all then held their breaths as Simon took Jace's seraph blade and dragged it across his own wrist drawing dark beads of blood and then positioned it over Clary's mouth as the first few drops fell into her throat.

**So, that's the first chapter. If you liked it then review and if I get at least ten reviews then I will continue this story and develop it into an epic story. But until then:**

**Goodbye my lovelies xx**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Ok, so I've decided to develop this into a story, and I have no plans of where it will be going quite yet, so if you have any suggestions, I am open to them and leave them in the reviews panel for me to read, and I'll get back to you on them. **

**Secondly: thanks to those who reviewed, I appreciate them all and will get back to you on them if I haven't already :)**

As Simon bent over Clary, putting the drops of blood in her mouth Simon could see Jace beside them sitting stiffly, and his grip on Clary never weakened.

The blood dripped down the sides of Clary's mouth and Simon had the urge to lean forward and lick it off. As he thought this Simon became disgusted with himself and pulled back. Jace looked up at him.

"Is it done?" He asked in a quiet voice. The tears were still streaming down his face.

Simon shook his head. "I have to take some of her blood."

Jace sat upright and glared at Simon. "What do you mean by that bloodsucker?"

Simon ignored the jib. "I mean how it sounds dickhead. I have to bite her and take some of her blood. Otherwise me giving her my blood just now would have been pointless."

Jace was relentless and eventually Izzy and Alec had to pry him away from Clary.

"Come on Jace, Simon's doing it for the best. His going to help Clary," Alec said calmly while holding a thrashing Jace by the arm.

"No! His going to kill her!" Jace yelled.

"His saving her Jace," Izzy chimed in as she held his other arm.

"No! He can't! He will kill her! Izzy, stop him!"

Simon ignore Jace as he bent over Clary and lowered his face into the crook of her neck.

"I'm sorry Clary. This was never my intention," He whispered before he sunk his fangs into her flesh.

The taste of blood exploded into his mouth as the blood flowed into him. Simon closed his eyes at the pleasure the taste of blood gave him.

The world around Simon quietened and he became oblivious to everything that was happening around him. He knew Jace was there somewhere, probably screaming at Simon, but he couldn't care. Simon had made the promise to protect and save her life if he could do anything about it. And at the moment, Simon could. So he is sticking to his promise to her.

Simon didn't know if this is what Clary would have wanted, but he knew that Clary wasn't ready to die yet. She still had so much life to live. Sure she wouldn't be able to have kids with Jace, because technically she was – dead – but he knew that Clary wouldn't have wanted to die either.

Simon pulled back from Clary and could feel the blood dripping down the sides of his mouth. Swiftly, he wiped it away and looked down at Clary to see that she was more pale than what she was before.

"What now?" Alec asked because Jace was incapable of speaking. He was just staring at Clary with a broken look.

"We need to bury her." Simon said.

Jace's head whipped around and he shot to his feet.

"No."

Simon grimaced and looked at Jace sympathetically.

"We have to or she'll die, Jace."

Jace closed his eyes and seemed to sway on his feet. "I-I don't know if I can do that," he whispered.

"We don't expect you to Jace," Izzy said laying a comforting hand on Jace's shoulder.

Simon looked down at Clary at his feet. Gently he scooped her up in his arms and cradled her against his chest.

"Guys, we need to do this _now_. The longer we wait, the harder it will be for Clary to dig herself out of the grave," Simon said.

"D-Dig herself out of the grave?" Jace asked as the blood drained from his face.

"Jace? Are you alright?" Alec asked holding onto Jace with a vice tight grip.

"I-I'm going to be sick," Jace muttered.

Alec held Jace away from his body as he bent over and vomited over the ground.

"Ew," Izzy muttered wriggling her nose in disgust.

Simon walked forward and headed for the cemetery that was just two streets away and beside him Izzy walked while Alec and Magnus brought up the rear with a weak Jace between them.

One they reached the cemetery, Simon handed Clary over to Jace, who was a bit more steady on his feet now and held her tightly to his chest. Jace brushed kisses over Clary's forehead and cheeks and appeared to be whispering to her. Because of Simon's advanced hearing, he could hear what Jace was saying;

"I love you so, so much. You're going to be fine. You'll be alright." He was saying over and over.

Simon brought out the shovel that they had retrieved from Simon's shed at his house on the way, where he also stopped to grab some blood, something he knew Clary would want after being awakened.

Simon began digging the gravel, his super vampire speed coming in handy at times like this. Within minutes he had dug a hole that was big enough to fit Clary's tiny body in there and at the same time was deep enough to cover her but wasn't too deep that she wouldn't be able to dig her own way out.

Simon stepped back and looked at Jace, who was already looking at Simon. Simon knew that if he had of been human then he probably would have been sweating like a pig, but due to him being un-dead, well, his body just didn't produce sweat anymore. Something he was immensely happy about.

Simon nodded at Jace and Jace stepped forward and gently placed Clary in the grave. Jace stood there and Simon looked at Alec and signalled for him to pull Jace back – which the boy done. Simon then began shovelling the dirt and clay back into the hole, and over Clary feeling bad the whole time. Never in his whole life did Simon ever think that he would be burying his best friend. Simon had always presumed that he would die before Clary, – as a human – he thought he'd waste away before Clary, or end up dying before her – and as a vampire – he thought he would die from protecting her.

_Never_ did he ever think he'd turn Clary into one.

As Simon finished shovelling the dirt into the hole, he stepped back where Isabelle then grabbed his hand. Simon looked down at her, and saw the unshed tears pooling in her eyes. He gently reached out and stroked her cheek and kissed her sweetly on the lips which triggered the tears to then fall. Using the pad of his thumb, Simon softly wiped them away.

Simon looked at the place where he had just buried Clary and saw that there was no signs of movement yet. Jace who was starting to grow agitated at the lack of movement turned to Simon.

"Why isn't there any change?" Jace asked worriedly.

"I don't know," Simon said quietly.

Jace turned to look at him. "Well, you should know! You were once in this position yourself! You would have to know!"

Simon regarded him coolly. "I was in the ground sooner than what Clary was."

"What are you trying to say Daylighter?" Jace spat.

"That maybe – maybe we could have been too-"

"No," Said Jace cutting in. "Don't you dare say too _late_. We weren't too late. She's going to be fine."

"But-"

Simon started to argue but just then he felt a movement underground before any of the others had. His sensitivity made it a lot easier for him to pick up things before the Shadowhunters and warlock before him could.

Jace noticing his distraction looked towards the grave to see the ground beginning to shift and move.

Jace gasped and fell to his knees beside the grave. "Clary!"

Simon watched as Jace started clawing at the dirt, trying to help Clary dig her way out of the hole, but Simon knew that she had to do it herself and that when she got out, that she would be thirsty and try to drink from the closest human – which would be Jace.

Simon ran forward and grabbed Jace from behind and pulled him back. Immediately Jace began to kick and struggle while cursing at them to let him go.

"I've got to help her!" Jace cried.

"No, Jace," Simon said steadily. "She needs to be able to do this herself and if you are too close to her when she gets out she may attack you and try to kill you."

"I would let her," Jace said instantly.

"Then what good will it do? Bringing her back to life, only to have you killed?" Simon claimed.

"I'd rather her alive and me dead," Jace snapped while never taking his eyes off of the moving ground.

"But I'm sure she'd rather the same thing."

Jace didn't seem to hear Simon after that because he was looking at Clary who you could see the top of her red hair showing. A hand stretched out into the air and felt around on the ground near the grave around her. Simon wanted to help her but he knew that Clary had to do this transition for herself.

Clary's other hand then came out of the dirt and with the newly obtained strength she could pull herself fully out of the grave and the dirt and fall back on the ground. Simon could see how pale she was and he knew that it wasn't just from being underground – although that was a contributing factor – but more so because Simon knew that she was thirsty.

Simon reached into his backpack that he had brought along and fished out the bags of blood that he had stolen from the hospital. It was human blood which was desired, but he didn't have to kill or hurt anyone to get it.

"Here Clary," He said quietly, knowing that her sharpened senses would be very sensitive at the moment.

Clary flinched and turned around at lightning speed and bared her teeth at Simon. The wild look in her eyes showed Simon that she hadn't yet realised who he was and that she was just driven by bloodlust.

Simon held the bag of blood out to Clary as an offering. Clary looked at the bag and her eyes widened with hunger. She stepped forward and snatched the bag out of Simon's hand and ripped into the bag spilling blood everywhere. Simon felt his own hunger spike with the scent of blood in the air, but with practiced control, he shoved the urges down.

Clary was still feeding from the bag and once she finished it she threw it impatiently to the side and right away began looking for another source of blood. It was then that she saw those who were around her and Isabelle who stood beside Simon was in her line of sight.

Clary revealed her blood stained teeth to Izzy, which Simon knew himself was a sign of thirst. Clary was hungry and was looking for her next meal, and by baring her teeth to Izzy who had gone numb with shock and effectively stunned her enough for Clary to be able to jump on the other girl.

Isabelle fell to the ground with a cry and straight away began trying to fight Clary off of her, however, Clary was now stronger than what the trained Shadowhunter was and could easily dominate her in a fight. Simon knowing what the outcome of this situation could be stepped in.

He grabbed the back of Clary's torn and tattered jacket and pulled her off Isabelle. Clary fell back on the ground and sprang back to her feet. Simon threw the bag of blood that he had in his hand to Clary and just like with the first one, Clary ripped into it.

Simon stepped up carefully behind Clary and slowly stretched out his hand to stroke her dirtied hair. Clary growled quietly but otherwise showed no signs of going to attack him so Simon stayed where he was.

Blood bag after blood bag he handed to her and after the sixth Simon began to stop Clary from eating.

"Shh, Clary, you have to slow down, otherwise you'll be sick," He explained calmly and stroked her hair.

Clary blinked – a habit that she had inherited from her human life – and fixed her gaze on Simon.

"Simon?" She whispered.

Simon looked into his best friends eyes and he knew in that instant that his best friend was herself.

"Shh, it's ok, I'm here and so is Jace," Simon soothed.

At the mention of Jace Clary looked up and looked around until she spotted Jace standing beside Alec.

"Jace?" She breathed.

Jace stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her. Jace knew she was covered in blood and dirt, but he didn't care. In that moment he had his Clary back and in his arms and alive. He didn't care that she was a vampire, he just cared that she was living and breathing – or well as alive that she could be in this situation, which wasn't breathing, but she was still alive all the same.

"I'm here Clary; you're going to be ok," Jace soothed.

"What's happening? How am I alive? I remember the Greater Demon; he had me and hurt me. I thought I was dead…" she trailed off as she tried to recollect her memory of her last few minutes of being a human.

"You were dead Clary, but Simon saved you and brought you back."

Jace let this information settle in and he saw the click in her eyes when she understood. Clary gasped and put a hand to her mouth and when she pulled it away she saw the blood covered over her fingers.

"H-He turned me into a _vampire_?"

Jace nodded sadly. "It was the only way we could save you."

**So…. What do you think? I wanted to make this chapter as long as I could and just focus it on Clary's shift in becoming a vampire. So was it good? Or was it bad? Please let me know and review, review, review! :) **

**The more reviews I get, the quicker I update :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Read, and enjoy, and don't forget to review and I must warn you that there is a lemon towards the end of this chapter ;)**

CPOV

I spent the first week of my new identity in my room with the curtains drawn shut. I had returned home in the peak hours of the morning after my transformation, and Luke and Jocelyn were up watching a movie together on the lounge sofa. As I walked in the door with Simon, Isabelle and of course Jace, my mother and Luke had instantly knew something was different about me. Once they had seen my dirt and bloody covered clothes; they knew.

My mother had started to cry when she heard that I had died in a demon attack, and both her and Luke had both been equally surprised. Mum was a bit upset at first with my new identity, but at the same time, there was nothing either of us could do about it. I was this for the rest of my life.

In other words; forever.

Jace had texted me last night, asking me meet up with him at Taki's. But, I couldn't do it.

Not only because I was not completely use to my new status as a vampire, or because I couldn't go out in the sunlight, the last time I tried that, I opened my curtains to look out my bedroom window, and the sun had burned me. But the main reason was because it hurt too much to see Jace.

The fact, that he was aging and would one day die, and that I wouldn't hurt.

I was eternally frozen in time, not aging, not changing or moving with time. Just… frozen. Maybe Jace would be better off with that skanky waitress, Kaelie.

But despite it all, here I was walking down the darkened streets towards Taki's. The leaves along the footpath stirred in the evening autumn breeze, and if I still had of been a human I would have been feeling the cold right now.

But all I was wearing was a light t-shirt and cotton shorts with my converse shoes.

I pushed open the door to Taki's making the bell tinkle over the door. I thought I had been early when I agreed to meet Jace at eight, but there he was sitting in one of the booths, looking down at table, tracing thoughtless patterns on the surface of it. At the sound of the bell tinkling, Jace looked up and when he saw me standing there he gave me one of his award winning smiles.

I smiled in spite of myself and made my way over him. Being careful not to make my movements too fast and to walk with controlled precision.

I slid slowly into the booth opposite Jace and folded myself on the seat with great care. The entire time, Jace was sitting opposite me watching me carefully with critical eyes. He frowned slightly when he saw how hard I was trying at controlling my movements.

When I was seated, Jace and I just looked at each other, not saying anything. I could feel his eyes roaming my body, and I resisted against the urge to close my eyes at the feeling his gaze gave me.

In turn, I was looking at him. Drinking him in with my own eyes. From the golden mass of hair, to the luminous eyes that were wide with wonder. He looked exhausted though. There were heavy bags under his eyes, and his clothes were all crinkled and there was even a stain of coffee on his left sleeve. Very un-Jace like. Compared to his normal cleanliness and purity that he keep himself and his surroundings in. Jace was the first one to break the silence.

"You look well."

I smiled slightly and then looked into his eyes. In his gaze, I could see the love and the worry for me radiating out of his gaze.

"Can't say as much about you," I said with a grimace.

Jace chuckled darkly and looked down at the table briefly before looking back up at me. "Yeah, I haven't been sleeping or eating really," He said.

"Why not? You have to eat and sleep, Jace," I scowled.

"I couldn't when I was too worried about you." Jace's mouth was turned down in a frown and I decided that I didn't like it on him. It didn't suite him. He should have a golden smile at all times on his face that goes with his golden looks.

"Why would you be worried about me?" I asked. "I can't die, or well, at least not as easily, and I don't need to sleep or eat anymore. Or well, at least eat _human_ food…" I sighed.

Jace frowned and shifted closer so he could rest his arms on the table. "That's _why_ I've been worrying, Clary. I've been worrying about how your transition has been for you."

"I'm fine," I replied stiffly.

"Clary…"

"Jace, seriously, I'm fine. I just needed time to adjust to this new life, that's all." I said not looking him in the eyes.

"Is that why you've been pushing me away?" the grief in his voice was obvious to anyone.

This time I looked at him. "I haven't been-"

"Don't deny it Clary. We both know you've been avoiding me. I just want to know why. Is it Simon? Have you fallen back in love with him?" Jace scoffed.

"Jace, don't be ridiculous, I'm not in love with Simon, I'm in love with you."

"Then _why_? Why have you been pushing me away all week? Every time I make plans to see you, and you blow me off saying that your busy, and when I see you, your with that geek."

His name is _Simon_, and I've been spending a lot of time with him because he has been helping me through the transition." I explained.

"Why can't I help you? I've always told you that you can come to me with anything," Jace said.

"I know, but with this, only Simon could help me," I said.

"Why?" Jace challenged.

"Because his been through it! God Jace, I thought even you'd be able to figure that one out."

As I stared at Jace now, I could see that he was breathing rather hard, while I wasn't breathing hard, but I was out of habit from being a mundane.

"D-Do you still even love me? Because by God Clary, I love you more than life itself," Jace said looking like he was about to cry.

I exhaled sharply. Jace had always expressed his love for me, and told me that he had love me – but never like that. He had never said something so deep and heart-warming as that.

"What kind of a question is that?" I whispered.

"A logical one? Especially when your girlfriend doesn't even act like your girlfriend anymore." Jace countered me; I could tell that he was beginning to get worked up and angry.

"Jace, if anything, I love you more than you love me," I breathed quietly, but I knew he had heard me.

"Then why do you continue to push me away Clary? You know I can't live without you. To love is to destroy, do you remember that? Or does that mean nothing to you anymore?" Jace asked.

"Of course I remember it Jace."

"Then tell me why."

I bit my lip and just looked at him. I knew that he was waiting for his explanation, but I didn't know if I could tell him. But when I looked into his eyes I knew that I could tell him anything, so I did. I told him the truth.

"I-I have to let you go Jace," I whispered.

Whatever he was expecting, it wasn't this and he drew back in surprise and blinked with astonishment.

"W-What do you mean 'let me go'? A-Are you b-breaking up with me Clary?" He asked quietly.

Incapable of speaking, I could only nod mutely.

"I don't believe that."

I looked at Jace with pity and hoped that the love I felt for him didn't show on my face as I looked at him.

"It's true Jace, it's the only way we can go on living. The only way you can go on living."

Jace had just looked at me until that point, but when I said those words he began to frown. "What do you mean the only way I can live?"

Shit.

"Jace, there is no 'you and me' anymore in the equation. It's just you verses the world. While you are growing up and aging, and having kids, I'm just stuck in time, not moving. I'm just frozen and I can't do anything about it. That's why I have to let you go. So you can have a fair shot at life, without me holding you back."

Jace blinked and then suddenly he started to smile and the love just radiated out of his body that he could have knocked me over with the force of it.

"So, you want to break up with me, just because you think that you are holding me back? Because you aren't aging or changing?" He asked gleefully.

Slowly I nodded, I knew that I wasn't perfect or anything, but the least he could do is hide how happy he is that he would be free of me.

"Oh Clary," He sighed. "You have so, so much to learn. I want nothing but you. I don't want to _live_ life without _you_."

"But I'm not-"

"Stop." Jace said effectively cutting me off mid-speech. "I don't want to hear it. I don't care that you're not aging Clary, we can deal with that later in a few years, and your nothing but perfect for me. If you break up with me now, I may as well go and jump off a cliff and kill myself right now."

I sucked in a pained breath. "You can't," I murmured.

"But I would Clary. If I can't have you then what is the point of living?" Jace said.

I was speechless; I wasn't capable of constructing a coherent sentence. I was about to reply when Jace suddenly stood up from out of his seat and walked around to my side and offered his hand out to me. Hesitantly I took his hand and he pulled me to my feet.

My lips parted with surprise when he suddenly bent down and smashed his lips to mine. It appeared that Jace didn't care that were surrounded by people having their dinners, because in that moment, I lost track of my worst enemy, time. Just like with every other kiss that I shared with Jace, the world disappeared so that it was just the two of us. All I could see, hear, feel and breath was Jace. His tongue slid over my bottom lip asking for permission which I openly gave to him. His tongue explored my mouth, as I explored his and my hands gripped desperately at his shoulders, pulling myself up so I could keep a hold of any part of him and to never let him go. Jace was the one to break the kiss and I pulled away rather breathless for someone who didn't need to breath at all.

When Jace moved, it wasn't to move away from me, but rather to move closer towards me. He wrapped a protective arm around my waist and drew me into him. Even though I was faster, and probably stronger than him, he still had that urge to protect me from the world and everything bad in it.

"Let's go back to the institute," he whispered intensely in my ear.

I shivered against the feeling that travelled through me and I looked up into his eyes that showed the passion that I felt deep inside.

"I can't" I whispered back.

For a moment Jace looked hurt, but then he realised what I was saying and nodded.

"Back to yours then?" He suggested.

I nodded eagerly. "Definitely."

Vampires were unable to enter holy grounds because we were viewed as being damned for all eternity and I supposed if you look at it, society wasn't wrong. You stood by and watched all your loved ones die before your eyes while you never changed. If that wasn't hell, then I didn't know what was.

Hand in hand, we hurried out of Taki's and walked briskly towards my house. I knew that once we got there that the house would be empty because Luke and my mum had gone out for dinner tonight and said they wouldn't be back until late. Which I took for being in the early hours of the morning.

When we reached my front door I bent down and grabbed the spare house key from under the door mat and unlocked the door. As I bent down to pick it up, I felt Jace grab my arse. I turned around and winked at him.

"You perve."

"You wouldn't love me if I wasn't," he counted and I groaned.

The moment we were inside Jace pushed me up against the door and immediately began attacking my neck with kisses. I was finding it hard not to moan as he kissed, bit and sucked at my neck and so I reached my hands up and gripped his hair, tugging on it lightly so that groans slithered out of him.

As Jace started kissing me feverishly he gripped the back of my thighs and hulled me in the air so that I was seated on his hips. His lips came back to mine and I could feel him pushing himself into me and grinding against my body. I gasped at the friction that it caused and all I knew was that I needed him _now_.

With my lightning quick reflexes I jumped off Jace and ran us both up to the bedroom. When my I pushed Jace onto the bed and leaned over him I gave him a cocky smile from his a taken back expression.

"A bit eager are we?" He teased.

I giggled. "You have no idea," I said with what I hoped was a sexy smile.

Jace smashed his lips back to mine as I began tugging at his shirt. I pulled it over his head and mine was soon to follow. My jeans were the first to come off followed by Jace's training pants. On and on it went until we were only left in my bra and underwear and his boxers. Through his boxes I couldn't help but notice how excited he was, and I knew that my eyes were probably as wide as dinner plates.

Jace chuckled as he pressed it into me and I moaned with longing. I swear that my eyeballs were just about to roll backwards into my head.

When Jace pulled back he un-clipped my bra and discarded it on the floor with the rest of the pile of clothes and pulled back to study me. As he looked at me I knew that had I still been human a blush would have worked its way into my cheeks, so I avoided his gaze. When Jace grabbed my chin to force me to look at him I could see the love mixed with desire in the pits of them.

"You're beautiful Clary," He breathed pressing a kiss to the hollow of my neck which made my breathing quicken.

I tugged down his boxers and he got rid of my underwear and now there were no barriers left between us. Normally we would have used a condom but because of my infertility, we didn't need to worry about it. As Jace positioned himself over me, I knew he could sense my nervousness and he laid a hand on my cheek.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked.

I nodded my head. "Yes, I'm sure," I said with clarity.

That was all Jace needed as he pushed into me. I gasped at the sudden pain, but it softened into a moan as we began to move.

Having sex was not what I expected from what I had heard from Izzy. I had this picture in my mind that it'd be really rough and painful the first time, when in reality it was really soft and sweet. The way Jace's lips would roam my body, whispering sweet words and whispering his love for me as we reached our peaks and screamed out our orgasms together.

Afterwards, we collapsed onto the bed and fell into each other's arms as we struggled to regain our breath. Me being the vampire recovered it quicker than what Jace did.

"That was amazing Jace," I breathed pressing a chased kiss to his bare chest.

Jace's breathing sped slightly as I pressed the kiss to his chest, and he caught my chin in his hand and he brought my face up to meet his gaze.

"You are amazing Clary, and I'm never going to leave you, just like how you can't get rid of me." He said.

I smiled and leaned in towards him to kiss him, but before I could the bedroom door banged open and there stood my mother looking as mad as all hell.

"What the hell is going on?!" she yelled.

'Crap' I thought.

**Uh oh, what do you think Jocelyn is going to do? What did you think of the Jace/Clary scene? What did you think of the lemon? I know this story doesn't seem to be moving very fast or far, but it's because I'm procrastinating until I get some ideas, so help me out and leave me some ideas in the reviews guys!**

**So, until then, favourite and follow me, but most importantly, REVIEW! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN**

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry, but I don't think I can continue this story because I never really had any plans for it other than making Clary become a vampire. I'm so sorry, if you were hoping for a really good story, only to be disappointed by a failure like me :( **

**However**** I am putting this story up for ****ADOPTION**** so… if you are interested, please, review your comments on what you would do with the story if I was to give it to you and I will pick the best idea I think is best. From then on, you can make this story as your own as long as you mention that it was given to you from me in the summary, after that, I don't care! :P**

**BUT!**** Now that I have your attention, please look out for my new Mortal Instruments fanfiction coming out. **

**Here is a quick summary:**

_Clary lives in the small town of Idris with her abusive father. Ever since her mother cheated on her father with the bookshop owner Luke Garroway, her father Valentine has been taking out his anger on Clary by physically and sexually abusing her. She attends Idris High with Simon and Magnus whom know of her father's abusive ways. Clary thinks that there is no hope for her but that all changes when the new kids move into town from the big city, New York. Isabelle, Alec and Jace Lightwood. Will Clary open up to Jace or will she stay quiet and reserved as she is known to be? Will Jace be able to help her? _

**I really hope you give the story a chance because I promise that it will be better than what it sounds. Jace will be a musician playing the guitar and the piano while being able to sing. Whereas Clary expresses her emotions through singing and her artsy talents. **

**But yes, don't forget that this story is now up for adoption, so REVIEW your ideas of what you would do the story if I were to hand it over to you and you may be the lucky winner. **

**So good luck everyone! :)**


End file.
